


Heart Aches and Wedding Days

by RageHappyAH



Series: It's hard to say "I do" when I don't. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Mavin, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, angsty!gavin, depressed!gavin, one-sided gavin free/Michael Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michael and Lindsay's wedding day, and Gavin is the broken-hearted best man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Aches and Wedding Days

**Author's Note:**

> angsty as hell. sorry. your feels might be messed with here.

May 9th, 2014. The day I have been dreading is finally here, and it’s worse than I imagined.

There I stand at the alter, right beside Michael as everyone waits for the wedding to begin. People talk in hushed voices all around us, scurrying around to get in their possitions. I stand still, already in my spot, right where the best man stands at a typical wedding. As the music starts and everyone turns to the door to see Lindsay in her beautiful wedding gown, my heart seems to sink deeper. Michael gasps beside me, and I quickly avert my eyes, looking at the ground as if it would keep me from feeling all this pain, as I watch the man I am in love with get married right before my eyes.

Lindsay walks steadily down the walkway, all eyes on her. She is really gorgeous. She has a small, white flower crown in her beautiful red hair and a veil attached to it. She holds white flowers in her hand and the end of her gown follows behind her dragging along the floor. She makes her way in front of Michael, and they look at Gus, who is marrying them tonight. Gus begins to speak but I block out my surroundings.

I stare at Michael, admiring how handsome he looks in his suit. His hair seems to be glowing against the white decorations around us, and his dimples look as cute as ever. I want to be the one standing in front of his. I want to be the one to say ‘I do’ and kiss him. I want to be the one to marry him.  
But I can’t. Because he loves Lindsay more than me. He loves me, everyone knows that, but he loves Lindsay more, sadly.

I think back to all the cuddle sessions we shared late at night in one anothers apartments. All of the sweet-nothings we whispered in eachothers ears when no one was looking. All the stollen glances and heart-filled smiles. And all the small touches that meant so much more. We had something special. But he still chose to marry Lindsay anyway. And now I’ll be spending my nights in my empty apartment, getting piss drunk as I sulk over a broken heart.

"You may now kiss the bride," I hear Gus say as I come back to focus with my surroundings.  
Lindsay and Michael lean forward ever so slightly, and their lips lock. Cheers erupt from everyone except me. I stand there, heart in my stomach, watching Michael kiss Lindsay as a tear silently rolls down my face.

They part and I wipe my eyes, wanting to leave so badly. Michael turns my way, smiling wide. His face drops ever so slightly as his eyes lock with mine. I’m sure he can see the pain in my eyes, the hurt that is practically spewing from my heart. I force a tiny smile at him, and I can see the sorry look in his eyes now. I turn to walk away but Michael stops me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me back to him. He looks deep into my eyes before pulling me into a hug. I just stand there and let him hug me. I don’t have the energy to say anything or even hug back.  
When Michael pulls away he sighs deeply and cups the side of my face. I look up in hopes that maybe he will kiss me. But I’m let down, of course.  
“I’m sorry, Gav. I love you, buddy,” Michael says before letting his hand slide away from my cheek, which I now realize is soaked from my tears. He turns and walks back to his new bride, wrapping his arm around her waist as they begin to exit the building.  
Before they make it out the door, Michael turns back and looks at me one last time. A single tear rolls down my face as our eyes lock and I whisper, “Goodbye, my lovely little Mi-cool…”


End file.
